dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Holo-Lemon
Holo-Lemons are Cyber Minions from Infinity. Lore Nobody knows exactly what holo-lemons are. Some believe that they were the result of some sort of event that took place on Infinity long before the Darkspore invaded. Others believe they are computerized data brought to life by the Darkspore, attaining a physical form. Whichever theory is true, what is true is that holo-lemons always emit other possible realities of their being. These "ghosts" are completely harmless, but can become true, as the holo-lemon aligns its own reality with that of the ghost. Anyone unfortunate enough to stand in the same place as a ghost will have a bad time should its "owner" take over that ghost's reality. Behaviour, Attacks and Traits *Fires a projectile that deals energy damage. It can fire fake projectiles that are intangible and deal no damage to sometimes fool potential deflectors. **Holo-Limes fire 3 projectiles in a 30 degree spread. At least one of the projectiles are real. **Holo-Grapefruits can also fire a circle of 12 projectiles in all directions. At least five of them are fake. *Has a variety of resistances and defensive quirks: **Highly resistant to area effect attacks. **Has a 25%/40%/65% chance to dodge a physical melee attack. **Projectiles have a 25%/40%/65% chance to pass harmlessly through. *Emits holographic ghosts that the Holo-Lemon may occasionally teleport to when it takes damage. It can also teleport by itself even when not taking damage. **Post-Onslaught, the ghosts sometimes fire projectiles, but usually fake ones. **Holo-Grapefruit ghosts can even fire projectiles in wildly random directions; only half of those projectiles are real. **If a hero or pet is in the same place as a ghost, they will take massive damage, be knocked back, and Suppressed for 10 seconds if its owner teleports to that ghost. ***Holo-Limes suppress for 20 seconds. ***Holo-Grapefruits will outright gib the unfortunate character, regardless of damage reduction gear/buffs/shields. ***If another enemy is in a ghost that its owner takes the reality of, they are teleported to the owner's previous location. Download Files Strategy Holo-Lemons are some of the most difficult Darkspore to predict. Being almost impossible to even hit, the most reliable way to damage them is with energy damage and DoT debuffs, such as poison, disease, or burn. Their ghosts even make it difficult in actually pinning down the real Holo-Lemon, and the fact that they come in groups and are innately Shifted isn't helping, either. While it is fine to stand in a ghost, it usually isn't safe to do so, especially if its owner teleports to that ghost, which can severely wound and Suppress such heroes that make that mistake; heroes standing in a Holo-Grapefruit's ghost are tempting a fate of being outright telefragged if the ghost's reality is taken over. Gallery CRE_Holo-Lemon-17fdccfe_ful.png|Onslaught Variant CRE Holo-Lime-17fdccff ful.png|Invasion Variant CRE_Holo-Grapefruit-17fdcd00_ful.png|Apocalypse Variant Trivia *They lack any features besides being a floating, glitchy, blob. *They are the only Minions with instant kill capabilities, but only in Apocalypse Mode. **This a referance to Tele-fragging, a trope where someone teleporting into the same space as someone else results in the gruesome death of the latter. *Holo-Lemon ghosts have a vast range, even being able to place a ghost on a ledge that is impossible for other characters to even teleport to. **Holo-Lemons near the boss teleporter of Uranium Heights on Infinity can send a ghost to the cliff overlooking it, and even teleport there. *Holo-Lemons are reminiscent of Quantum Slimes from Slime Rancher. Category:Enemies Category:Minions Category:Darkspore Category:Infinity Category:Cyber